


What's with your attire, Akechi?

by Yadakitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi blushes, Akechi goes to work in strange clothes, Akechi needs sleep, Akira chooses Akechi's clothes for a whole entire week, Akira is a smooooth boi, Akira is flirty, Futaba is taking advantage of this, Interesting hair choices, M/M, MORE CHARACTERS THAN MENTIONED, You can request clothes that you want Akechi to wear!, eventual falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadakitty/pseuds/Yadakitty
Summary: “Sorry man,” Ryuji said, secretly he too couldn’t wait to see the usual poise and perfect Akechi be embarrassed out of his mind.“Hmmm I do think Akira has good taste. Aesthetically your dressing style sucks, Akechi,” Yusuke said oblivious to why this would be a bad situation for Akechi.Akechi put his head in his hands. How could a bet end like this?( MORE CHARACTERS THAN MENTIONED)





	What's with your attire, Akechi?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> This is for IWP-chan because I love their stories! I also got the inspiration to write this from their stories "Wardrobe Roulette" and "Looking for a Wardrobe".
> 
> Check it out! : https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan

“A-a whole entire w-week?!” Akechi’s voice rose in pitch. Akira stared at Akechi in his nonchalant persona, but his closest friends could see Joker’s smug smirk that was trying to reach his face. Yusuke and Ryuji looked sympathetic.

 

“Sorry man,” Ryuji said, secretly he too couldn’t wait to see the usual poise and perfect Akechi be embarrassed out of his mind.

 

“Hmmm I do think Akira has good taste. Aesthetically your dressing style sucks, Akechi,” Yusuke said oblivious to why this would be a bad situation for Akechi.

 

Akechi put his head in his hands. How could a bet end like this?

 

“Ah, don’t worry Akechi I won’t dress you  _ that _ badly,” Akira said, grinning like a cat from ear to ear. Akechi’s hopes sunk lower.

 

“I agree, since you lost the bet, Akechi, Akira gets to choose your dress style for the week. From your hair to your shoes,” Morgana was lying on the bed enjoying what was going on in the Attic. Akechi sighed…

 

What a long week this will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very short, but the next ones will be of adequate size.
> 
> If you have a request of a hair style or something that you would like Akechi to wear for one of the days, please tell me in this comment section. Thank You for reading!


End file.
